


Nous sommes Fairy Tail

by Maya_Ccie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Adventure, Bataille de Fairy Tail, Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, Canon - Manga, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Friendship, Gajeel chante, Gajeel is singing, Gen, Gray n'aime pas Juvia, Happy, Humor, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment, Missing Scene, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu va dans sa chambre, Poems, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Poésie, Romance, alexandrins, enfin pas vraiment, retrouvailles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie
Summary: Une guilde ça vit, ça bouge, ça se bat, ça s'aime... parfois même ça se brise. Surtout quand cette guide s'appelle Fairy Tail ! Petits moments de la vie de la guilde. [2. Les pensées de Laxus pendant la bataille de Fairy Tail - 3. Petit instant chant avec Gajeel et Elton John - 4. Gray n'aime pas Juvia... enfin pas vraiment, non ?]
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Oui j'ai le mal de toi parfois [Nalu]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Après l'arc de Tartaros - Quand Natsu dort chez Lucy après le Tournoi.  
> Défi : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 124ème nuit du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème "Je suis mon cher ami très heureux de te voir" et en contrainte supplémentaire, le texte devait comporter des alexandrins.  
> Titre : Paroles issues de la chanson Lettre à France de Michel Polnareff
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Oui j'ai le mal de toi parfois**

.

Natsu se tournait et se retournait sur le canapé. Il avait du mal à accepter les révélations de Lucy, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à envisager un monde sans la guilde Fairy Tail. Lucy avait l'air plutôt optimiste, mais il était vraiment perplexe. Soudainement, il s'en voulait un peu aussi… cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour son amie de vivre son départ et la fin de la guilde en même temps. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment d'être parti, il avait vraiment eu besoin de s'entraîner et cette année avait porté ses fruits, il se pensait capable de vaincre Zereph, mais tout de même, il aurait bien voulu épauler son amie. A ses côtés, Happy ne dormait pas non plus. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard complice.

« Natsu, si on allait dessiner sur la tête de Lucy pendant qu'elle dort ?! »

Les deux amis se glissèrent doucement dans la chambre de leur amie, ricanant à l'avance de leur blague. La jeune fille dormait profondément, ignorante du danger qui guettait son visage. Les deux compagnons s'interrompirent pourtant, fascinés par l'immense carte qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux.

« Happy tu as vu ? Elle a rassemblé pleins d'informations sur tous les membres de Fairy Tail. Tout est si détaillé, elle a retrouvé presque tout le monde.

\- Natsu, j'ai encore mieux : regarde, j'ai trouvé un carnet avec écrit « _Personnel, ne SURTOUT pas ouvrir_ »

\- Oooooooh, chuchota avec excitation le jeune homme les yeux brillants, ça doit être son roman qu'elle ne veut jamais nous faire lire ! »

Et sans aucune considération pour le souhait, pourtant clair de Lucy, les deux amis ouvrirent immédiatement le carnet. Ce n'était pas son roman. C'était un recueil de poèmes. Ils lurent ensemble le premier, qu'elle avait daté d'il y a six mois maintenant.

.

> _« L'absence frappe douloureusement mon cœur._
> 
> _Où sont passés les jours heureux, le doux bonheur ?_
> 
> _Ne restent que les souvenirs, sourde douleur._
> 
> _Où êtes-vous tous, évanouis dans l'ailleurs ?_
> 
> _Vois comme je suis seule, presque abandonnée,_
> 
> _J'ai revêtu mon long manteau de solitude,_
> 
> _Je déroule ma vie telle une habitude_
> 
> _Une vie sans les couleurs de l'amitié._
> 
> _Vos couleurs… A vous qui me manquez tellement,_
> 
> _Vos beuveries, vos chahuts, le bruit incessant,_
> 
> _La chaleur du foyer, nos jeux d'adolescent._
> 
> _Vivre avec vous était un délicieux tourment._
> 
> _Nostalgie de la flamme qui me brûlait tant…_
> 
> _Où as-tu fui et où tes pas t'ont-ils mené ?_
> 
> _Si je tombe, qui viendra pour me rattraper ?_
> 
> _Natsu, te rappelles-tu tous nos bons moment ?_
> 
> _Happy, Grey, Erza, je repense à nos aventures,_
> 
> _Et tous nos combats pleins d'originalité,_
> 
> _Ces temps où j'étais si fière d'être à vos côtés,_
> 
> _Même quand la victoire n'était pas si sûre._
> 
> _Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, où êtes-vous allés ?_
> 
> _Mirajane, Cana, Juvia, tous mes amis_
> 
> _J'énonce vos noms tels une litanie_
> 
> _Comme pour m'empêcher de tous vous oublier._
> 
> _Je sais bien qu'un jour nous verra nous retrouver,_
> 
> _Fairy Tail est dans nos cœurs prête à s'enflammer »_

.

Pour cette dernière phrase, l'écriture de Lucy était moins appliquée, comme si elle avait tremblé en écrivant. Le papier avait gardé l'empreinte de quelques larmes, preuve qu'à cet instant, la jeune femme avait pleuré. Les deux derniers vers avaient été rajoutés après une rupture de plusieurs lignes.

> « _Si seulement nous pouvions la reformer…_
> 
> _Sans vous mon cœur a du mal à se réchauffer. »_

_._

Le cœur de Natsu se serra en lisant ces derniers vers.

« Oh Lulu… »

Happy essuya une larme au coin de son œil tandis que son ami se tournait vers la blondinette qui dormait toujours. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, le jeune homme s'approcha de son lit et la serra soudainement dans ses bras. Puisqu'elle avait tant besoin de la chaleur de ses amis…

Lucy se réveilla immédiatement en hurlant, paniqua complètement et envoya un énorme coup de pied qui projeta le garçon contre le mur.

« NATSU ! Espèce de pervers ! On ne serre pas les gens dans ses bras comme ça pendant qu'ils dorment ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?!

\- Désolé Lucy, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, c'est que j'ai oublié de te dire… »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement, n'ayant en fait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, et puis encore pris dans le rythme du poème, il s'exclama soudain :

« Je suis ma chère amie, très heureux de te voir ! »

Lucy jeta un regard étonné à son ami, surprise par cette phrase quand son regard glissa sur le côté et vit son carnet toujours ouvert à la première page.

« NATSU, HAPPY, SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE MA CHAMBRE ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE VOUS AVEZ OSE LIRE MES POÈMES !»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas vous, mais au bout d'un moment à lire ou à écrire des alexandrins, je me mets à en dire spontanément. C'est comme ça que j'explique l'éclat de génie de Natsu :D  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (que vous ayez aimé ou pas), si je me suis trompé dans le décompte de mes syllabes (bon par contre, je n'ai pas toujours fait gaffe aux césures ou aux rimes féminines et masculines... faut pas pousser non plus, j'ai fait S d'abord ^^). Sinon au début j'ai écrit le poème en 7 quatrain, que j'ai finalement regroupés, sauf les deux derniers vers, donc j'accepte même les reviews juste pour me dire que vous pensez que je devrais refaire la séparation en quatrain.
> 
> Des bisous et portez vous bien !


	2. Time will tell [Laxus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour les nuits du Fof, sur le thème "Heure"  
> Contexte : Bataille de Fairy Tail  
> Le titre vient de Gregory Alan Isakov

Les règles du jeu étaient simples, le décompte infernal était lancé. Trois heures pour savoir qui était le meilleur, pour prouver sa valeur. Trois heures, cent quatre-vingts petites minutes qui décideraient du sort de la guide… et le sien. La bataille était lancée, trop tard pour faire demi-tour, quoiqu’il arrive, il ne n’abandonnerait pas. Plutôt rompre que plier. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas trop comment les choses pouvaient mal se passer, avec Erza hors de la course, Mistgun et Gildarts hors de la ville, personne ne pouvait le battre, Le Vieux n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de lui céder la guilde. Laxus marche quelques instants avant de s’asseoir dans la cathédrale. Il a toujours bien aimé ce bâtiment, au-delà du calme et de la sérénité qui y règne, il apprécie le symbole, la majesté, la puissance. C’est ici que sa victoire sera proclamée et qu’il pourra enfin créer la guilde qu’il veut. Une guilde à son image, forte, indépendante, crainte et respectée. Les faibles n’avaient pas leur place dans la guilde de Laxus. Peut-il commencer à faire une liste de ceux qu’il renverra ?

.

Les secondes avancent, les minutes passent… le temps s’écoule, sans rien pour l’arrêter. La victoire de Laxus est inévitable, il le sait. Le seul candidat légèrement sérieux est Gray. Oui, le mage des glaces est talentueux, il aura le droit de faire partie de Fairy Tail dirigé par Laxus ! mais même lui n’a aucune chance contre le Raijin, surtout avec les pièges que Fried a placé dans toutes la ville. Oui le temps s’écoule et chaque minute qui passe rapproche Laxus de son objectif. A-t-il eu tort de se lancer là-dedans ? Probablement que oui. Le regrettera-t-il ? Non, se martèle-t-il violemment, bien sûr que oui lui murmure doucement une voix qu’il s’efforce d’ignorer.

.

Une heure est passée, toujours aucun danger. L’issue est inévitable, même Le Vieux doit le savoir. Warren sera renvoyé, l’équipe Shadow Gear aussi, Macao et Wakaba bien évidemment. En fait, en garçon il ne garderait pas grand monde. Bixlow et Fried, bien sûr, Natsu, Gray, peut-être Elfman mais pas Gajeel malgré sa force, il attirerait bien trop de mauvais commentaires. Pour les filles, la question était compliquée aussi, Erza était douée bien sûr ainsi que Juvia, la fille de Phantom. Il garderait sûrement Lucy et Cana aussi, parce qu’elles étaient jolies. Que ferait-il de Mirajane ? Il y avait un temps où même lui craignait les colères de Mirajane. Mais elle n’avait plus de pouvoir maintenant… Et pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à envisager Fairy Tail sans la jeune femme. Il ignora son cœur qui se serrait étrangement, peu lui importait les faibles… même ceux se nommant Mirajane. L’apparition de nouvelles écritures de Fried le tira de ses pensées. Il ne restait plus que la moitié du temps et Gray avait été battu. Sa victoire est assurée. Son triomphe sera total.

.

Le temps passe et rebondit, le premier grain de sable vient rayer la mécanique. Erza et Mistgun entrent dans la partie. Laxus n’est pas réellement inquiet, il se sait plus fort que la jeune femme et est plutôt curieux d’affronter le si mystérieux Mistgun.

Les minutes continuent à défiler régulièrement, mais la machine s’enraye, tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu, les otages sont libérés.

.

Laxus jure, s’énerve, maudit. Il ne peut pas s’arrêter, il n’a pas le droit de renoncer, il a décidé qu’il serait vaincu ou le nouveau maître de Fairy Tail quel qu’en soit le prix. Il est hors de question qu’on dise que Laxus est un lâche qui s’arrête devant la moindre difficulté. Il veut qu’on reconnaisse qu’il est meilleur. Il faut que son grand-père plie devant lui. Les autres ne comptent pas, la guilde lui importe peu finalement. Il veut voir son grand-père renoncer. Il veut avoir le dessus sur lui, le sentir en son pouvoir. Le surpasser. Prouver sa valeur. Même s’il doit employer les grands moyens pour cela.

Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû entraîner Fried, Bixlow et Everdeen avec lui ? Mais ses amis ont choisi de le soutenir, si Fried n’est plus capable de suivre ses ordres tant pis. Peut-être n’avait-il pas sa place dans sa guilde.

Le compte à rebours continue, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Lucy et Mirajane remportent des victoires inattendues… ces deux-là avaient définitivement leur place à ses côtés. Le sacrifice de Juvia le fait rire, au moins cette fille avait du cran. Fried et Bixlow sont vaincus, hors-jeu. Laxus se retrouve seul, mais au fond n’a-t-il pas toujours été seul ? Que fait le Vieux ? Pourquoi ne renonce-t-il pas ? Pensait-il qu’il se dégonflerait, qu’il n’oserait pas utiliser le Palais de la foudre ? Auquel cas, il allait désenchanter, Laxus était extrêmement sérieux, mortellement sérieux.

L’heure de vérité approche, même Mistgun a échoué à le vaincre. Personne ne pourra le battre. Mais est-ce que cette victoire suffira à le contenter ? Fairy Tail ne l’intéresse pas vraiment finalement. Et pourquoi est-il aussi énervé de voir que Natsu a réussi à sortir de la guilde, que les runes de Fried ont été annulées mais qu’il n’a toujours aucun signe du Vieux ? S’attendait-il vraiment à ce que son Grand-Père vienne le chercher ?

Le temps est écoulé, il a échoué, il est vaincu. La dernière heure est passée.

Que lui importe leurs discours sur l’amitié et ce qu’ils pensent avoir compris de lui. Il est seul, il l’a toujours été, ils ne sont rien pour lui. Mais pourquoi est-il aussi soulagé que personne n’ait été blessé ?

.

Grand-Père, peux-tu venir me sauver ?


	3. Don't go breaking my heart [Gajeel]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit sur le thème "Baragouiner"  
> Il y a des bouts en anglais, mais vraiment ce n'est pas utile de comprendre xD
> 
> Qu'Elton John me pardonne ! Alain Souchon a eut plus de chance

“Lucy je peux te parler s’il te plaît ? »

La constellationniste leva un regard surpris sur Gajeel qui venait de l’interpeller, faisant signe à Mirajane qu’elles continueraient leur discussion plus tard, elle suivit le dragon slayer, tandis que son amie les regardait partir avec les yeux brillants prévoyant déjà tous les moyens de les pousser dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

« Je t’écoute Gajeel, qu’est-ce que tu me voulais ?

\- Et bien, je me suis arrangé avec Mirajane et elle accepte de me laisser… chanter à la guilde en alternance avec elle.

\- C’est super ça ! Mais attends… il est hors de question que je me déguise encore en lapin pour danser derrière toi !

\- Non, non c’est pas ça. C’est juste que je chante dans deux jours, et la chanson que je voulais faire est un duo. Tu voudrais bien la faire avec moi ?

\- Euh… oui »

O

« Et maintenant, cher membre de Fairy Tail, pour un duo inédit, je vous demande d’applaudir Gajeel Redfox et Lucy Heartfalia ! »

Les deux amis montèrent sur scène, sous les applaudissements quelques peu étonnés de leurs camarades. Natsu et Happy étaient déjà hilares. Lucy s’avança jusqu’au micro. 

« Merci à vous pour votre accueil. La chanson s’appelle _Don’t go breaking my heart._ »

Gajeel commença à chanter de sa belle voix rauque. Son amie eut le plus grand mal à retenir un rire en l’entendant, ils n’avaient pas pu répéter ensemble et si le dragon slayer avait une très belle voix, visiblement le chant en anglais n’était vraiment pas sa spécialité.

« Du bois bannit malheur, commença-t-il.

\- I couldn’t if I tried, répondit-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres, surtout en voyant les têtes incrédules de leurs camarades.

\- Oh nid j’aime les recettes !

\- Baby you’re not that kind.

\- Du bois bannit malheur

\- You take the weight off me

\- Oh nid, ouais unique j’adore

\- I gave you my key. »

Ils se réunirent autour du même micro et reprirent ensemble.

« Youhou, nobody knows it !

\- Ouais ail de daim

\- I was your clown

\- Youhou, nobody knows it !

\- Rêve fin de stalle !

\- I gave you my heart, I gave you my heart ! »

Ils s’arrêtèrent ici, une micro seconde de flottement succéda à cette performance avant que les applaudissements enthousiastes n’éclatent. Ils sortirent de scène, Lucy contenant avec peine un fou rire.

Dans la salle, les réactions étaient plutôt variées. Si tout le monde reconnaissait qu’ils chantaient bien, ils étaient perplexes quant aux paroles et personne n’avait compris le sens de cette chanson. Gray se tourna vers Levy.

« Levy, toi qui connais pleins de langues étrangères, tu as bien dû comprendre non ?

\- Et bien… je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

La jeune femme ne l’avoua à personne, mais bien plus que les paroles très étranges et très approximatives, elle était bien plus étonnée par la jalousie qu’elle avait sentie naître en elle en voyant la constellationistre monter sur scène avec Gajeel. Et elle avait un peur de ce que ça pouvait signifier. Un peu plus tard, alors qu’elle était dans un coin de la guilde visiblement en train d’essayer de lire, mais en fait de train de repenser à cette performance, le dragon slayer vient justement s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

« Alors crevette, qu’as-tu pensé de ma chanson ? »

Et là vraiment, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, elle lança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Ça te dit de faire un tour dehors ? »

O

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucy était accoudée au bar en train de parler avec Natsu quand Mirajane annonça qu’il était l’heure des chants. Le dragon slayer regarda son amie étonné.

« Tu ne chantes pas avec Gajeel cette fois ?

\- Non, non, aujourd’hui il préférait chanter en solo. Et il m’a aussi affirmé qu’il chanterait en français cette fois… ce qui n’est vraiment pas plus mal. »

Le dragon slayer apparut sur scène et après une grande inspiration commença.

« Je chante un baiser, je chante un baiser osé. »

Lucy se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le léger rougissement qui était apparut sur les joues de Levy en entendant ces paroles.


	4. Et comme je t'aime bien quand même [Gruvia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit sur le thème "Sparadrap"  
> Merci à Oldelaf pour sa chanson, dont quelques extraits sont dans l'OS. Le titre vient de sa chanson aussi.

> _Tu te colles, tu t’accroches comme un petit sparadrap._

_._

Gray ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’appréciait pas Juvia, la jeune femme était gentille c’était indéniable. Mais il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Dès leur rencontre, il l’avait trouvée vraiment étrange, il se souvenait encore assez bien de leur combat, elle ne lui avait pas parue méchante, même si elle faisait partie de Phantom Lord. Il avait ensuite trouvé un peu effrayant qu’elle les suive partout, même jusqu’à la Tour de Paradis. Certes, elle lui avait dit qu’elle regrettait vraiment d’avoir attaqué Fairy Tail et il avait compris qu’elle avait toujours été très isolée et n’avait jamais connu de véritables amis. Et puis, elle les avait vraiment aidés dans cette tour. Mais à ce moment, il se souciait vraiment peu d’elle, l’essentiel était de sauver Erza, de la ramener avec eux.

Non vraiment, la jeune femme avait beau être très gentille et extrêmement douée au combat, elle ne l’intéressait pas du tout.

.

> _Comment faire ? Tu t’entêtes_
> 
> _Comme un petit sparadrap_
> 
> _Tu me serres, je te jette_
> 
> _Mais jamais tu ne t’en vas_

_._

Elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail, après l’aide qu’elle leur avait apporté, c’était bien la moindre des choses. Pourtant Gray en avait été légèrement mal à l’aise. Juvia le mettait mal à l’aise, elle le suivait partout. Il se sentait un peu oppressé. Il n’était pas dans sa nature d’être méchant, mais il n’était pas chaleureux non plus et surtout il tenait énormément à son indépendance. Il avait vraiment du mal à supporter la présence de la jeune femme aussi constante à ses côtés, prête à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs, elle empiétait quelque peu sur son espace vital. Elle tenait tant à lui plaire qu’il ne la connaissait même pas réellement. Il avait bien vu avec les autres qu’elle était timide, généreuse, forte quand il le fallait. Il avait été impressionné d’apprendre ce qu’elle avait fait pendant la bataille de Fairy Tail pour ne pas avoir à affronter Cana. Mais avec lui elle n’était que rougissement, empressement… presque folie. Il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être sec et froid avec elle, pour la tenir éloignée de lui.

Et pourtant, il aurait bien voulu la connaître, connaître celle que les autres voyaient, la jeune femme qui était devenue amie avec Lucy et Cana.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que constater que quand elle n’était pas elle lui, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur elle et de l’observer de loin, cherchant à percer son mystère.

_._

> _Comme je n’aime pas tes pleurs_
> 
> _Pour soigner tout ce tracas_
> 
> _Plus qu’une crème sur ton cœur_
> 
> _J’ai posé un sparadrap_
> 
> _Sous ta frange, un sourire_
> 
> _Si joli renaît déjà_
> 
> _C’est étrange, ça m’attire_
> 
> _Et ça me rend fou de toi_

.

Il devait avouer qu’il était impressionné par son talent au combat, elle était vraiment extrêmement douée et puissante. Il aimait bien l’image de femme forte qu’elle renvoyait dans ces cas-là, comme elle s’enflammait pour défendre ses amis. Il aimait bien combattre à ses côtés aussi, ils formaient un bon binôme, ils se comprenaient bien tous les deux. Et il appréciait bien plus qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer le sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres quand ils remportaient une victoire ensemble. Ce sourire était vraiment beau. Et puis ça le faisait rire de voir comme elle pouvait être maladroite aussi parfois, comme quand elle s’était faite éjectée de la boule d’eau pendant les jeux magiques. Oui au fur et à mesure des épreuves que la guilde avait traversées, il avait appris à apprécier la jeune femme, elle était devenue une bonne amie… Petit à petit, il se sentait plus à l’aise en sa présence, ils arrivaient à avoir des discussions presque normales où il se sentait moins étouffé. Même si elle restait légèrement effrayante parfois. Oui vraiment, elle était devenue une amie.

Et pourtant, il n’était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre le pincement au cœur et l’agacement qu’il éprouvait quand Léon venait parler avec la jeune femme. Surtout quand Juvia lui répondait et se mettait à lui sourire.

Il préférait vraiment quand ce sourire lui était adressé… même s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait signifier.

.

> _Les ans passent et l’on joue_
> 
> _A la souris et au chat_
> 
> _On se chasse et l’on s’avoue_
> 
> _Que l’on se manque parfois_
> 
> _Quoi qu’en disent tous les autres_
> 
> _Je n’ai que faire du bla-bla_
> 
> _Qu’ils médisent, je sais nôtre_
> 
> _Cet amour qui colle aux doigts._


End file.
